


We Have A Lunch Date At Noon

by FamousSmuggler



Series: Requests and Oneshots [10]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, CEO AU, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Ecto-ass, Edgeblossom, Edgepuff, Fontcest, Kedgeup, M/M, Underfell Papyrus, Vaginal Sex, cause i do, gdi smug, mentions of spanking, papcest - Freeform, remember that janitor?, slight sex toy use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousSmuggler/pseuds/FamousSmuggler
Summary: Papyrus, Fell, and Sans go on a lunch date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Undertalefruitsalad - This was really nice. Perfect way of teasing. And nicely included both Paps.  
> My only request would be to please continue this scenario :)
> 
> Here is the conclusion to the CEO scenario :D! Credit for the CEO AU goes to Eli-sin-g on tumblr
> 
> I am sorry it took a bit of time! Thank you for the request ^^

As promised, Fell had given Papyrus a very accurate reenactment of his and Sans’ actions in the elevator. The vibrator still purred inside him when Fell started the spanking again, the added pleasure pushing Sans to his end a lot faster than their first time, the entire day's worth of pleasure also held an enormous factor. That is also where Fell switched things up on the small skeleton.

 

As he tightened around the vibrator, his voice echoing against the open space of the office, Fell stopped peppering his asscheeks with the palm of his bony hand. The large skeleton swapped their positions, sitting down on the couch with Sans on his lap, legs spread by slightly clawed hands.

 

"Nnng, Fell c-come on!” Sans moaned out, the dull hum of the vibrator doing its torturous job of keeping him at the cusps and nothing more.

 

Fell shushed him before clinking his teeth to the side of Sans’ skull. Hips rolled against the bare cheeks of his blue ecto-body, the prominent bulge beneath the dress pants making Sans wiggle his hips a bit more in need despite how restricted the movements were.

 

Feathery touches slid along the inside of Sans’ femurs, trailing up until they joined with his hips where the hands squeezed and stroked.

 

"I don't think you'll be needing this anymore.” Papyrus' voice hummed out. His teeth pressed against the side of Sans’ knee as he pulled the vibrator from the quivering blue vagina and replaced it with his tongue. The cheery CEO wasted no time plunging his tongue as deep as it could go, thrusting the orange appendage in and out, removing it entirely to suck at Sans' clit a few times before returning to the sweet, sensitive folds.

 

"Ah, Ah! Paps! Oh, oh stars!” Sans cried out, legs shifting a bit wider as Fell tightened his hold. Sans didn't really know what to do with his hands. Phalanges twitched and clenched, part of him wanting to grab Papyrus’ head and force him deeper and harder against his all too eager cunt, but even as lust filled as he was the reserved part of his mind sent his hands clenching Fell's arms. Sans felt a finger enter him and threw his head back with a loud moan, fingers digging into Fell's arms. The skeleton tried to collect himself, his pants masked by the rumbling growls from Fell whose hips were still rutting into Sans’ bare cheeks. 

 

Lips tightened around Papyrus' pumping finger. His secretary got louder when he added another finger and louder again when Papyrus pressed firm circles against Sans' clit with his tongue.

 

“Well aren’t you just a little song bird.” Fell murmured in a low, sultry tone “Sing for us, Sans. Show Papyrus how beautiful your voice is.” Fell pushed Sans’ head to the side, revealing the vulnerable cervical vertebrae of his neck and licking along the divots of the bones, letting his sharp teeth nip the small curves. Sans’ voice broke out into a cry and his body jolted hard against Fell’s. The fingers that held so desperately onto the CEO’s arms now clawed almost painfully into the expensive fabric that made of Fell’s suit, sharp teeth bit down on the smaller skeleton’s neck in a growling moan as the orgasm racked through his bones. Papyrus helped him along, lapping at the light blue magic that Sans released and smiling up at the soft blush gracing his bones.

 

Papyrus removed his tongue slowly, purposefully pressing it against velvety walls to make Sans sing out for him as Fell so elegantly put it.

 

“You were amazing Sans.” praised Papyrus, clinking their teeth together for a short kiss before lifting himself up enough to kiss Fell, letting the edgy CEO taste Sans on his tongue. Fell moaned into the kiss, a bit surprised at how quickly Papyrus won their power struggle though enjoying it all the same. Sans felt Papyrus move away from the skeleton he had been hard pressed against and even say something along the lines of leaving to get their food. His eyes might not have been as focused as they could be, but Sans was pretty damn sure he saw at least a little glow in those dark business slacks.

 

Hands reached out to Papyrus’ waist, grabbing hold of his belt to pull him back to in between Sans and Fell’s legs. The tell tale jingle of the metal buckle getting undone filled the room, the shrill ring of a zipper following quickly after.

 

“Sans…” 

 

“What? I can’t just leave you and the edgelord hanging can I?” Sans emphasized his point by grinding down against Fell’s lap, his arousal still very apparently through his pants, and winking at Papyrus. While Sans seduced Papyrus further, Fell returned Sans’ early motions with some of his own and stared directly at Papyrus as he did so, eyes tinted with lust fueled magic. Sans shivered but tried to keep his focus on Papyrus, even as Fell shifted him to his knees so he could undo his pants. 

 

“There’s no shame in wanting to join Papyrus.” Fell added with a sly smile “Why waste time with with second rate food when you have a gourmet meal right before you?” Fell shifted Sans again, keeping him spread open for Papyrus to not only get an unobstructed view of the vibrant blue cunt his secretary sported, but the ridged, red cock that rubbed against them. “I don’t mind sharing Papyrus. After all, he is technically yours.” Papyrus rose a hand to Sans’ cheek, dropping the other to the joining between the two and rubbing softly. From the first spiky ridge of Fell’s cock all the way up to the swollen clit of Sans’ cunt.

 

Fell took that as Papyrus’ yes, scooting himself into the corner of the couch and leaning back with his hands back around Sans’ femurs to keep them spread. Papyrus removed his pants the rest of the way, one leg keeping him grounded on the floor and his arms braced on the back and arm of the couch.

 

Sans gasped when he felt both press against him, “Guess we’re having a Sans-wich for lunch then?” He might have missed the glare from Fell, but the sudden thrust from both skeletons was more than enough to let him know those weren’t the words they wanted coming out of his mouth. “Ah! Ah, f-fuck! W-wha…” Papyrus stilled to give him a moment to adjust to his size, but Fell was less accommodating. Feeling that having both himself and Papyrus would be a bit much all of the sudden, Fell had decided it was only fair to give the CEO full reign of his secretary, though it left Sans hardly prepared.

 

“T-that was rude, Fell.” Papyrus chided half-heartedly, most of his effort going into not moving too much.

 

Fell gave a small shrug and moved his hips experimentally, doing slow thrusts to ease Sans from pain to pleasure. Papyrus let out a long, low moan. The magic that separated himself and Fell was thin so, any motion one did the other could feel. He wanted to wait until he was sure Sans wasn’t in pain, but Fell was making his self control a fleeting memory. His thrusts started slow and deep, a deep contrast to the shallow, hard thrusts Fell gave.

 

Sans wrapped his arms around Papyrus’ neck, pulling him down enough to nuzzle the side of his skull, “Fast...faster Paps! Nnng, ahh fuck, please!” Sans cried out as Papyrus snapped his hips forward again and again, spurring Fell to do the same. Every sound from the small secretary pushed both CEOs harder, the need to hear every lustful sound Sans could make urging them forward with grunts and pants of their own.

 

The walls around Papyrus’ cock fluttered, “Hnng! C-close! Ahh, so...so close!”

 

“Play with yourself Sans.” Fell commanded through deep huffs. He could feel Papyrus’ thrusts starting to become uneven and frantic, his own were at that point as well. The hitch in Sans’ voice told Fell that he listened to his direction, allowing himself succumb to his body’s urges. Each penetration happened in perfect tandem, they both sunk as far in as they could just to pull all the way out and do it again faster and harder until Sans jerked and cried out.

 

“F-fuck!”

 

Their orgasms hit one after the other, one pushing the other until they were all spent. The thrusts slowed as each boss rode out their highs. Sans was an over sensitive mess but still moved with him what little he could. Papyrus was the first to move, not that he really had a choice since he was on top of both monsters, falling back to the other end of the couch. After a moment to collect himself, Fell gently lifted Sans off him and sat the monster on the middle cushion between himself and Papyrus.

 

“See? Well worth it.” Papyrus smiled and nodded in agreement, leaning forward enough to kiss Sans lightly on his cheek.

 

Sans smiled at his boss and gave him a lazy wink. “So, does this mean I get to nap for the rest of the day?” Papyrus gave him a deadpan stare, rolling his sockets as best he could and sighing excessively.

 

“Only you could ruin something as great as this with laziness, Sans.” the secretary chuckled a little before leaning against Papyrus’ shoulder, eyes barely able to stay open. He muttered incoherently at Papyrus, something about...wrecking? Papyrus simply dismissed it, supposing he could let Sans take a little nap after everything he had endured. Even Fell found himself laughing at their exchange as he got up to straighten his suit out in an attempt to make himself presentable.

 

“Leaving?” Papyrus asked and Fell nodded.

 

“Yes, I have been purposely ignoring a mass influx of texts and calls from my own secretary.” Guilt washed over Papyrus’ features, but Fell immediately dismissed it “It has nothing to do with my being here, I assure you.”

 

“Oh, well that’s a relief! What is it regarding then?”

 

Fell flicked his jacket over his shoulders and patted it down until it was nice and smooth, not iron pressed but good enough. The red eyed CEO turned to Papyrus with a smile and an all too smug look on his face, “A mess I left at home and in the elevator. If you would like a laugh, don’t clean up.” The chortle of deep “nyehs” left the room as Fell made his exit. Papyrus looked at the couch, stained with blotches of red, blue, and orange and shook his head. He would most definitely clean that up himself

  
“That’s just foul, Fell...absolutely foul.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope y'all enjoyed!
> 
> If you would like a request, go ahead and drop a comment! Or if you'd rather, you can drop a request on my tumblr page ^^  
> http://famoussmuggler.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you again! See ya soon guys!


End file.
